


Fame

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Awkward Sex, Based on a Todrick Hall Album, Brother Feels, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Long, Overdosing, Protected Sex, Relationship violence, Rock Star Dean Winchester, Supermodel Donna Hanscum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: He played the game and won the fame, but the grass isn’t greener on the other side. Especially when you have to give up yourself to get there.She refused to play the game and conquered the fame, forcing the world to accept her the way she is. But no one is ever just content with her forging her own way in the world, especially if she cast them aside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on the songs 'Green' and 'Papi' from Todrick Hall's album Straight Out of Oz.

He stared at her over the edge of his champagne flute, his green eyes hungry as they scanned every inch of her stunning royal blue gown. **  
**

Blue was her color in every sense of the word. Many other women wore dresses that could only attempt to fit them as well as the stunning satin that clung to every curve of her body and showed off all of her assets. Her makeup was all matching the color of the gown, eyeshadow on point and beautifully manicured nails in the exact shade. She deserved beyond measure the title of supermodel.

Sam nudged his brother softly with his free arm, the other still wrapped around his blonde girlfriend, Jess. Once Dean turned to face him, Sam made a gesture and his regular bitch face before it slipped back into his professional bigwig director look; neutral calculation.

“Dean, stop staring at her,” Sam whispered, flashing a smile at a passing member of the press.

“I can’t,” Dean whispered back, also smiling and wrapping an arm around his brother’s waist for another picture. “She’s captivating…”

“Of course she is, she’s Donna Hanscum, the supermodel,” Sam replied with a snort, letting go of Dean. “She wouldn’t be called a supermodel if she weren’t stunning.”

Dean nodded and took another sip of his champagne, glancing around to see if anyone else was watching her.

Of course they were. They’d all been eying her since she strode in, diamonds and silver dripping from her ears, neck, and fingers, looking like a queen come to claim her throne. The party was for one of Sam’s movies, but everyone knew who controlled the evening. Donna Hanscum, the buxom, size eighteen queen of the fashion world who came into the modelling industry flashing a middle finger to every standard of beauty and carving her way into history.

And Dean knew that she wouldn’t look twice at a rock star who had a questionable tattoo and a reputation in the media that could stop a bus. She wouldn’t, not when she was a strong, passionate, hot-blooded, sexy as fuck, rolling-in-it woman who could do so much better than him.

A reporter suddenly managed to slip through the crowds and approached Donna. From the look on her face, she wasn’t happy to see him. Casually, Dean began stepping closer, barely able to pick up part of the conversation, but knowing he needed to step in. Behind him, he heard Jess telling Sam she’d be back soon, that she had to run to the restroom, but he quickly tuned out, focusing on Donna and the reporter’s conversation.

“So, Miss Hanscum,” the reporter sneered, thrusting a microphone in her face. “What made you choose that slutty shade of blue for this evening’s party?”

Donna’s lips pursed and she kept her lips shut tight.

“So you won’t say a word, even if I announce to the world about your tryst with fellow model Jody Mills?” he mocked, laughing at her. “Think about how that will stun the world.”

“If you think the announcement of a former relationship is going to hurt me, you never knew me,” Donna snapped, breaking her silence.

“So the woman of steel speaks,” Doug scoffed, finally pulling the microphone back. “Glad to see that you’ll actually acknowledge my existence.”

“Doug, you know that I cared for you,” Donna said, her emotion switching from angry to hurt. “You were the one who stopped caring.”

“You stopped caring about yourself,” Doug said dismissively, his words making Dean bristle. “How was I supposed to react when you gained twenty pounds?”

“You were supposed to be supportive,” Donna said, her tone making it seem as though it was the obvious move. “You were supposed to be nice about it and help me through it.”

“Look, Doug, if you want to talk, we need to do someplace else,” she said, fixing him with a stern expression. “I’m not going to say another word until we are in private.”

Doug huffed and shoved the microphone in his pocket, gesturing in a condescending manner for her to lead the way. She gathered her skirts up so she didn’t step on them and led the way to a small balcony that extended over a patio. Dean followed them, waiting for a few moments before he stepped out onto the balcony and looked for a place to observe. As the argument continued, Dean managed to find a quiet spot on the balcony where he could listen in in more detail and not be noticed.

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t want to take your job seriously,” Doug growled. “Despite what your yes-men are saying, there is still a bigger market for size 4 women. And you were throwing your life away.”

“You were trying to bully me into becoming anorexic,” Donna exclaimed, her voice pitch rising towards hysteria. “That’s not what a good boyfriend does!”

“What else was going to work?” Doug scoffed. “Diet pills, a workout schedule? None of that would ever work for you like you needed it.”

“This is why we never worked, Doug,” Donna said exasperatedly, crossing her arms and turning away from him. “You never stopped trying to make me your perfect wife.”

In an instant, so fast that Dean almost missed it, Doug reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her to face him. He pulled her wrist down, forcing her into an almost bent over position as he got close to her face.

“We could have worked,” Doug hissed, letting go of her arm and pushing her back.

The movement made Donna stumble back and nearly fall. Dean broke away from his spot and hurried to step between Doug and Donna. He had a good five inches on Doug and Dean stared Doug down.

“Leave,” Dean ordered, never taking his eyes off Doug’s. “Now.”

“Oh, isn’t this rich,” Doug scoffed, looking Dean up and down. “I bet this is your new boy toy. Why’d you not come over here sooner?”

“Because this was her business until you put your slimy hands on her,” Dean growled. “Then it became my business.”

Behind him, he heard Donna hurrying to the door of the main building and calling for security. The stalemate between the two men remained even as two beefy security guards stormed over and took Doug’s arms behind his back. Donna stepped over to stand next to Dean, crossing her arms and glaring at Doug.

“Looks like the whore isn’t so strong after all,” Doug sneered, fighting his way closer as the security worked to restrain him with handcuffs. “Needs a big bad rockstar to stand up for her.”

“You shut your mouth,” Dean ordered, pointing sharply at him and glaring.

“Call me as soon as Chanel realizes that it shouldn’t hire fat sows to model for them,” Doug snapped, finally allowing the security to drag him off.

“Thank you for stepping in when you did,” Donna said graciously, watching the officers pull Doug away. “I honestly don’t know how far he would have gone if you hadn’t stopped him.”

“That was Doug Kontos, right? The host of Insider Tonight?” Dean asked, following her gaze.

“All of that and my ex too,” she said softly, looking down at the ground. “We broke up two years ago.”

“That was when you just got started,” Dean stated, breaking his gaze to watch her. “He’s a huge douche, even on his show.”

“I’ll trust you on that. From what I remember, you have a pretty long record of being featured on the show,” Donna said with a small giggle. “I hope it isn’t all true.”

“None of it is,” Dean promised, crossing his heart and making her giggle again. “Most of the rumors were stunts created by my publicist to really help me get started in the industry.”

“You got your official start on Americana Voices, right?” she asked, casually tossing a stray ringlet behind her shoulder.

It was a motion so fluid and effortless that Dean almost didn’t answer her.

“Uh, yes, I did,” he replied, regaining his composure and clearing his throat.

“I saw that season,” she stated, keeping eye contact.

“You did?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around to see if anyone else was listening.

“You betcha, it was really good,” she complimented, flashing him a blindingly white smile as a bit of her Midwest accent slipped out.

Sam hurried out onto the balcony, interrupting the moment.

“Hey, Dean, come on, I’m about to go up for my speech,” he said, patting Dean on the chest and smiling widely at Donna.

“Hey, Donna,” he greeted, shaking her hand. “Glad to see you’ve met my brother.”

“He’s quite the hero,” Donna said, blushing and looking down at the ground.

“He certainly is,” Sam agreed, winking at Dean. “Well, I’d better get back in there. They’ll be missing me soon.”

“Guess we’d better get in there,” Dean said, breaking the awkward silence and offering his arm to her.

“Yeah,” Donna agreed, taking his arm and letting him lead her back inside.

* * *

They stood on the outskirts of the crowd that had gathered around the small dais in the front of the restaurant. It was plain black with a microphone stand set up at a height that would look huge for a regular person. A cheer went up when Sam finally took to the stage. He was the picture of nervousness with one hand clutching a note card and the other one holding onto a flute of champagne.

“So, uh, first, I would like to give a huge thank you to my best friend, Brady,” Sam began, pointing out his friend in the crowd with the note hand. “Man, without you behind the camera, Freedom would never have been able to get off the drawing board and into the studio and I’m beyond grateful.”

Brady whooped and the men surrounding him clapped the lucky man on the back. Sam waited for the cheering to die down before he went on.

“To my beautiful girlfriend, Jess,” Sam said next, scanning the crowd for her.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop as he kept looking for her. Sam’s smile barely fell before going back in place as he decided to keep going.

“Well, wherever she is, she has been my inspiration during the process,” Sam continued, raising his glass again. “And let me just say, sweetheart, if this movie continues to be so successful, you’re going to need someone to help you carry the diamond around.”

A chorus of ‘Aw’s echoed around the crowd and Sam blushed, lowering the flute towards his chest. Dean chuckled and kept his glass raised, waiting for his brother to go on with the speech.

“And to Dean, my big brother,” Sam said next, locking eyes with his brother. “I know you’ve had a busy couple of years, but thank you so much for getting me here. Without you, half of the people here wouldn’t have been a part of my beginning. Thank you.”

Dean smiled politely, flashing a grin to Sam once the crowd had turned back to face the front. The speech continued on, with Sam congratulating a few more of the crew members.

“Raise a glass to Freedom,” Sam finally cheered, holding his champagne flute high as the crowd cheered and downed their toasts.

Dean cheered loudest of all, not seeing how Donna was looking at him with a smile of admiration. He downed the flute of champagne in one gulp, wincing at the bite at the end of the drink. She sipped her’s as well, waving quickly to someone who greeted her by name from across the room.

“A friend of your’s?” Dean asked, watching her face for any sign of a change in emotion.

“A former colleague,” Donna replied with a shrug. “She was one of the first photographers I ever worked with for Lane Bryant.”

“I remember seeing that spread,” Dean commented, making eye contact with her. “It was really nice.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Donna said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“I mean it,” Dean insisted, taking her hand and keeping on talking even as Donna’s eyes widened. “You looked beautiful in that shoot.”

“Dean, I-” she said, beginning to reply, but a somewhat drunk looking brunette woman suddenly stumbled up to Donna.

“Donna, darling, I need to talk to you,” she insisted, struggling to stay standing in her seven inch high heels. “It’s about the fall pallette. I was thinking about a burnt orange, what do you…”

The woman suddenly seemed to notice that Dean was there. She scanned him up and down, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as her sentence remained unfinished.

“Who’s this, dear,” the woman asked, seeming to be putting on a flirtatious attitude now. “A new recruit for Lorenzo’s show?”

“No, this is Dean Winchester, the genius behind the album ‘The Road So Far’,” Donna introduced, a sickly sweet smile on her face. “The one that won ‘Best Rock Album’ at the Grammys this year.”

“Ooh, isn’t that wonderful,” Lisa cooed, eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat for sale.

“How’s Ben doing?” Donna asked, changing the topic and forcing eye contact with Lisa.

“He’s doing better,” Lisa said, starting to frown. “Losing his dad hasn’t done anything good for him, but we’re going to get through it.”

Dean bit his lip, not sure if it was even his place to speak after that small exchange. The conversation became much more relaxed when they began talking palettes and settled on a collection of browns and oranges. With a quick blown kiss to them both (Though Dean thought that she intended it more for him), Lisa left, a wide sway in her hips.

“I’m sorry about her,” Donna apologized, looking at the ground again. “She can be a little forward at times. The divorce has been pretty hard on her and her son.”

“No need to apologize,” Dean promised. “She wasn’t acting too weirdly.”

“Well, she was being a little too flirtatious with you for my taste,” Donna commented, taking another small sip of champagne.

Dean’s eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise.

“I don’t like my friends flirting with people I’m into,” she continued, looking everywhere else but at him.

Dean coughed awkwardly and adjusted his suit jacket. Who knew Donna would be so upfront about her affections? Almost as soon as he thought it, she stepped just a little bit closer, staring up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of her’s. For a split second, Dean felt just a little bit more calm about how this night was going to shape up.

“Dean, have you seen Jess?” Sam asked frantically, cutting into the moment. “I haven’t been able to find her anywhere.”

Dean scanned his brother’s appearance. Just out of place hair, a frantic expression, breathing heavily, tie beginning to go crooked. Sam was turning into a hot mess and Dean wished he could help his brother more.

“Uh, no, sorry,” Dean said, clearing his throat and giving Donna a quick look.

“Can you help me find her?” Sam asked, adjusting his tie as best he could.

“Well, you see…” Dean said, trailing off when he met Donna’s gaze again.

She nodded and extracted herself from his arms. As Sam looked on in a mixture of disgust and surprise, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Donna then barely shifted her position so she could whisper easily in his ear.

“I’ll be waiting in the car,” she whispered, stepping back and heading out of the ballroom.

“You’re taking her home tonight?” Sam asked in shock, watching Donna turn around a corner.

Dean grinned. “What can I say, the ladies can’t resist the Winchester,” he said with a flick of his shirt collar, flashing a wink at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes again and huffed irritably. “While you’re off cozying up to Miss Hanscum, I’m going to be looking for my girlfriend,” he informed his brother, turning and hurrying off into the crowd.

Dean watched Sam go for a few brief moments, pondering if he should help him search. Making up his mind, Dean spun on his heel and then turned to follow the path that Donna had gone. It led out to main street where a shimmering black Mercedes sat. Through the only slightly tinted front windows, he could make out a driver and a flash of blue from the back seat. With a smirk, Dean walked over, pulled the door open, and slipped inside.

* * *

Once they were both in the car, both Donna and Dean elected to go back to her place, which was an actual home. Dean decided to not tell her that his place was currently a tour bus. After telling her driver to take them to her home, the ride to her home was full of soft kisses and whispered remarks about who was going to do what to whom intermingled with celebrity gossip.

This trend continued through the lobby and into the elevator, which Dean scarcely paid attention to. His mind was occupied with someone else. He did remember her giggles and the golden wood of the elevator’s paneling, partially because they were pressed up against it on the way up.

After a good while that Dean hadn’t been expecting, the elevator doors slid open, revealing a hallways with only two doors on either wall. Donna extricated herself from Dean’s grip and walked over to the one of the left.

“Who lives in that one?” Dean asked, leaning on the wall and watching her struggle.

“Charlie Bradbury,” Donna muttered, picking through the keys.

“The celebrity blogger?” Dean asked in surprise, glancing at the unassuming door across the hall from them.

“Yeah, she moved in last month. Before then, it was empty,” Donna explained, finally finding the right key and letting them in.

The loft itself was gorgeous. With sweeping views of Downtown Los Angeles, the renovated office building that now served as a luxury apartment building was an amazing place to live. Donna’s loft was on the top floor and he could see why she liked to be so high up. The modern styled apartment had ultimate privacy, for no other nearby buildings went that high. The loft was styled with browns, teal, brushed silver toned metallics, and white, which suited the feel of the building overall. Dean’s jaw dropped open, leaving his mouth in a delicate ‘o’ shape as he gazed around.

“So this is my loft,” Donna said with a bland gesture as she tossed her clutch onto the counter. “I know it’s a little bit smaller than you would expect, but I don’t stay here that often.”

Dean nodded as she spoke, wandering into the kitchen and examining the appliances. They were all sleek and modern, brushed stainless steel and the entire kitchen matched the modern theme of the rest of the loft.

“You can put your coat in the coat closet,” Donna suggested, pulling open a small door next to the front door.

Dean followed her suggestion, peeling the suit jacket off and remaining very conscious of how Donna’s eyes were watching the motion.

“Hey, Dean, I want to show you the best view in the world,” Donna called over her shoulder, disappearing through a doorway.

Dean followed her with a smirk, the smirk disappearing when his hip clipped the edge of a side table, making the statue wobble precariously. The wobble made a loud rumble on the glass and a light giggle came out of the office. Dean made sure that the statue was safely not going to fall over before he entered the office, pushing the door open wide.

Donna was perched on the edge of a dark wood desk, legs crossed at the knee and blue satin draped elegantly across her legs. The backdrop of the Los Angeles skyline made her almost glow with light and created shadows where there hadn’t been before. She seemed like she had been drawn to be sitting there at that very moment.

“The desk?” Donna whispered suggestively, patting the top of the desk with a smirk.

In an instant, Dean flashed back all those years ago.

* * *

_The sign above the door read ‘Paulano, Atan, Perlis: International’ and Dean followed the tall brunette woman inside. She hurried around a crisp dark wood desk and took a seat, pulling out a few pieces of paper._

_“Davis, is it?” she asked, not waiting for a reply before going on. “You have a really big… big personality. So glad you came to visit.”_

_Dean took his seat in the chair across the desk from her, his legs bowing out in their usual manner as she filled the time with idle chatter. He didn’t bother correcting her or putting much effort into his standard answers; she could be his big break and he only cared about what she could offer to him._

_“Your talent is exquisite for someone who just turned eighteen,” she commented, barely looking over his resume. “Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?”_

_Dean shrugged and watched in surprise as she undid the top two buttons of her blouse before standing._

_“The A.C. might be broken,” she muttered, appraising the window and deciding to crack it open._

_She took a seat on his lap with a light giggle, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Pardon me, I have a tendency to talk too much,” she giggled, her expression becoming more serious and a hint of lust lurking under her gaze._

_“What do you dream about?” she asked, resting her head on Dean’s shoulder and staring up through her eyelashes at him. “You sexy piece of Kansas.”_

_Dean coughed slightly and gently shoved her off of his lap. It wasn’t enough to steer the conversation to a different topic and as she stood, the woman ripped the remaining buttons open to reveal her lacy bra. With a toss of her head, she pulled loose a hair pin, sending her dark locks flying to land around her shoulders. Dean’s eyes were so big in shock that he was surprised that his eyes weren’t hurting._

_“Let’s be honest here, Deacon,” she whispered, mangling his name again as she kneeled at his feet. “You’re a very attractive man, which can get you anywhere in this business. And if you are willing to do me a small favor… Let’s just say I can put in a good word with men who could change your life.”_

_Her hand slipped onto his knee and slinked upwards towards the apex of his thighs-_

_“I need to go,” Dean gasped, pushing her all the way away from him and making a dash for the door._

_“No, wait, don’t go,” she half-whispered, hurrying after Dean and cutting him off at the door as she attempted to button her shirt back up._

_“A little non-committal,” she pleaded, stepping closer and making Dean step back. “Just meet me in the middle.”_

_As she spoke, her hands snuck up and pulled the tie loose, tugging him close to her again._

_“Don’t be afraid, our little secret will be safe in here,” she promised, rubbing the fabric of the tie between her fingers. “You’ve got potential, Derek-”_

_“It’s Dean,” Dean said, trying to cut in, but not forcing her off of him._

_“Whatever, “ she breathed back, gently slapping his face with the end of the tie. “Destiny is calling and your future is so clear. I can almost see your name in lights…”_

_With a gentle touch, she turned his gaze to look out the window where the Staples Center could be seen, lights lit up in brilliant shades of red and gold._

_“What a sight. Can you imagine, your name, headlining the Staples center,” she whispered in his ear, the smile able to be heard. “Derek, all I need to make it happen is for you to make me scream.”_

_Dean’s eyes widened at how forward she was being and spun away from her, his palm landing on the door knob. She was fast with her reaction as well, her hand flying up to gently tug his chin back to look at her. Once she had eye contact with him,_

_“Derek, the choice is yours,” she said softly, returning to her desk. “It would be such a shame if you let this chance slip away. If you want to see your name in those lights, if you want my bosses to all know your name, if you want all of Los Angeles to know your name… Then I need your decision.”_

_She kicked up a heeled foot on the desk and stared him down, waiting for an answer._

_Dean’s mind ran to a million different places._

_‘Is this all just talk or is this how you play the game of fame’ Dean thought, his hand growing sweaty on the doorknob. ‘She can’t even say my name and yet she says that I’ve got potential. But what if this is just a test, see if I’m willing to do anything to take my shot. She had to know that I’m not into this or her. There’s a million one hit wonders and this is my chance to escape the endless trend. But you’ve never touched a boob in your whole life, and she’s got two of them!’_

_“If I dare sweeten the pot,” she whispered, rolling a pen across the desk. “I have a spot open on Americana Voices.”_

_Dean’s hand that was just barely tightening over the knob froze at her words. She smirked, knowing the battle was won._

_“That’s what you want, isn’t it, Dean,” she cooed, watching him turn from the door, the look of a broken man crossing his face. “To have your name on the lips of the whole country, the whole world.”_

_‘I’m so close, I can taste it. I won’t let this get in my way,’ he thought as he took a step closer to the desk, barely nodding._

_The smirk that crossed her lips told him instantly that he had made the wrong decision and as she made him take her on the desk, the only thought running through his mind was how wrong this was._

* * *

“Uh, I don’t know, Donna,” he said awkwardly, wondering how he would keep the mood flirty even when he wasn’t comfortable.”Maybe a couch or something?”

She looked a little surprised at his suggestion, but shrugged and slid down off the desk, the satin bunching up beautifully around her lovely rear end. Dean’s grin returned and he took her hand when she stepped closer, easily sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. He grinned at her for only a moment before he glanced around, seeing a leather couch sitting innocently enough behind the desk with an excellent view over the city.

“This couch or the one in the living room?” Dean asked Donna, not realizing that his voice had suddenly gone husky.

Donna shuddered, her smile never wavering as she shifted to lean closer to Dean’s ear.

“If we’re on the move, why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” she whispered, nipping at his earlobe. “Make it a little more romantic.”

Dean nodded, biting his lip and carrying her out into the main living room. He glanced around the room, looking for the door that most likely led to the bedroom. Donna whispered a quiet direction in his ear as she continued to nip at the ear, guiding him through her house to the bedroom.

It was luxurious and Dean was hesitant about messing up the crisply made bed that looked like something out of a catalog. So he set her down gently and stepped back. But when Donna pulled him down onto her by his tie, all thoughts of messiness flew out of his head. As she pulled him close, their lips connected, tingles exploding from nowhere and he found himself hungry for more. He captured her lips over and over again, pausing only long enough to capture a strained breath before returning to his work. As the kisses deepened in passion and urgency, Dean’s hands began to stray, working on the side zipper of her gown.

“Be-careful-” Donna whispered between kisses before he paused so she could speak fully. “I have to get it back to Meg Masters tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be extra careful,” Dean promised, taking extra care in removing the dress.

He finally finished getting it off, pulling the dress off over her head. Her curls were only slightly more messy, but she didn’t seem to mind. With a smirk, Dean held his arm out over the edge of the bed and let it drop to the ground before eyeing her lingerie. It was an interesting choice of a nude lace duo that was surprisingly chaste for who she was. His eyes slid down her frame, the smirk reappearing. Donna giggled and captured his lips in a kiss yet again, taking all thoughts off of the lingerie.

“Seems a little unfair that  you’re still clothed and I’m just about as covered as a newborn,” Donna whispered, sliding her hands up to work on the first button of his shirt.

The clothes came off easily enough; her hands moved quickly and skillfully. Soon his clothes had been discarded in a pile next to her gown. Dean remained in his underclothes (A simple undershirt and his boxers), not wanting to cross that line until she was completely comfortable with how this was going. Evidently, she was comfortable at this point already from the way she was watching him, her own smirk growing.

“With a body like this, I’m surprised that you haven’t gone into modelling,” she whispered, running her hands down his chest softly.

Her touch sent a shiver down his spine and it was all Dean could do to not show it. His erection, which before this had been only slightly visible was now on full display and pressed against Donna firmly. He only hoped that this would continue to move in this direction.

“What can I say, I like showing off for women in a different way,” he chuckled, playing off his awkwardness and diving in for another kiss.

She squirmed under this kiss and Dean pulled back, a worried look on his face.

“Everything okay?” he whispered, genuinely concerned.

“You betcha,” she whispered back, making eye contact with him. “Just want to get rid of these last layers.”

Dean nodded, slid his hands under her back, and, with deft fingers, undid the back of her bra strap. Donna sighed in relief, rolling her shoulders back as well as she could against the mattress. Dean slowly maneuvered the brassiere off of her shoulders and off of her arms before pulling away the fabric all the way, exposing her breasts completely. She smirked and shifted again, stretching under him as he rose up to be able to pull off his undershirt, revealing his very bare chest. Donna eyed him and smirked more widely, it turning into more of a grin.

“Damn death traps, those things,” she muttered, the smile escaping her.

“I must say, it looked excellent on you,” Dean teased, dropping the bra down to join the dress. “But I like the view without it.”

“I’m glad you agree,” she replied, leaning upwards and kissing him yet again.

This kiss was long and passionate, taking all the time in the world to say nothing but everything. Donna’s kissing only became more needy and soon they weren’t spending more than second not locked at the lips. Dean’s mind began to shift from their passionate kisses and make-out session to how the hell he was supposed to move this evening along. Finally deciding to go with a classic move, he began lightly grinding on her.

She barely shifted under him, a gentle moan escaping her lips that matched Dean’s as the movement sent new sensations all over.

“Is this okay?” Dean whispered.

“Of course,” Donna whispered. “Why should we stop there?”

Dean smirked and kissed her again, his hand straying down to where her underwear was still covering her up. He slowly played with the hem, toying with the ideas of how he should start off. He decided to slowly inch them down, only giving enough room for his hand to slip underneath of them.

Donna gasped in surprise when his fingers found their way to her lips, already slightly damp with arousal.

“Already excited, aren’t you,” Dean murmured, a little surprised, but taking it in stride.

“Uh huh,” Donna moaned as he slowly ran his fingers along her lips. “Dean, stop teasing…”

“Fine,” Dean whispered in her ear as he slowly slipped one finger inside of her. “But I’ve still got to get you all ready for me.”

Donna nodded, sighing heavily as he began to lightly move the finger in a circular motion. Dean slowly added a second one, glad to have freshly trimmed his nails before the party. Both fingers continued the motion and Dean spoke into her ear.

“Donna, I’m going to get up slightly to grab something from my wallet, okay?” he whispered, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

“Okay,” she replied, kissing his cheek as well.

Dean shifted as well as he could, still keeping his fingers inside her as he felt around off the bed for his pants. He continued to come into contact with various other clothing, none of which matched the fabric feeling of his dress pants. Finally, he succeeded, pulling the pants partially onto the bed and withdrew the wallet. One-handedly, he flicked it open and fumbled about to finally pull out a single silvery packet.

Donna suddenly began giggling. Dean’s head whipped around and he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, still holding the packet aloft.

“Nothing, just, you aren’t supposed to keep condoms in wallets,” Donna explained, still giggling. “It can damage them and make them more thin.”

He winced, but then frowned, remembering when he prepared for the event.

“I just pulled this out of the box this morning,” Dean explained. “It can’t have been in my wallet for more than seven hours.”

Donna frowned as well. “That is more than enough time for it to get damaged.”

“Do you have any condoms then?” Dean asked, tossing his offered condom onto the floor.

“Yes, top drawer over there,” Donna said, vaguely gesturing at the side table.

Dean stretched for it and was barely able to reach the drawer. He dug around, finally feeling the foil of a condom packet, which he withdrew triumphantly. Donna let out a small cheer and shifted so that she could reach the packet and help him open it one handed. She held the condom out with a smirk and Dean looked straight down. His hand was still busy with preparing her, so he bit his lip and gave her a slow nod.

Almost too carefully, Donna lowered the hem of his boxers, revealing his very prominent erection. Her eyes barely widened and Dean chuckled, helping her out with the clothing removal as best he could. The moment felt deeply intimate despite the awkward position and neither person spoke as they took in the reality of what they were going to be doing.

“We should have planned this a little better,” Donna giggled, helping slide the condom over his penis.

“Well, we’ll have to do better next time,” Dean chuckled, suddenly panicking after he said that.

Donna raised an eyebrow. “Is that a promise, Dean Winchester?”

“Only if you want it to be, Donna Hanscum,” Dean replied, starting to smile, hoping that this was working.

“Well, let’s see about that,” she shot back, laying back down. “Now, come on, let’s get back to work.”

Dean chuckled and followed her instructions, climbing back so that he was above her yet again and could get in close. Despite the small interruption, they were soon right back to the events before then and Donna was quickly finding herself in a more heated state with each passing second as he continued to kiss her lips and neck. She clung to him, her fingernails digging into his back only slightly.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Dean muttered to her, stopping the kissing for only a moment.

“Uh huh,” she moaned, grinding upwards as he finger-fucked her.

“You want me to really make this feel good?” he whispered, moving to the side of her head and nibbling on her earlobe.

“Darn tootin’,” she gasped, adjusting her grip on him.

He began to increase his speed, his thumb shifting to gently rub against her clit as he swirled. Her already heavy breathing increased and he continued to get faster with both areas, using only circular motions. She ground up on him as he continued to finger her, the bucking growing faster as he too became faster. Almost with him not expecting it, she peaked, climaxing hard and fast while he continued to rub her. Her already wet pussy grew wetter in the aftermath of her orgasm and he knew that she was now ready for his cock.

Dean slowly began to remove his fingers, his thumb accidentally brushing against her clit as he removed his hand with a ‘pop’. She gasped, her hips suddenly bucking up against him, a movement Dean hadn’t been expecting from such a small touch after what had just occurred. Most women he had been with would have needed a quick breather or a small moment before they had the chance to start working up again. Donna definitely wasn’t like the other women he knew. He inched down her underwear all the way, leaving it on the bed with them as he slowly lined himself up with her.

“Let me know if this is uncomfortable,” Dean told Donna. “If it is, there are plenty of other ways we can satisfy ourselves tonight. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Besides, wouldn’t want to use up too much variety before we’ve even had a second time.”

Dean smirked. A woman after his own heart.

With that, he eased himself inside her, taking his time and stretching her wide. She let out a sigh of relief and didn’t say anything to tell him that she was in pain. Dean waited there, nearly letting out a sigh of his own at how good she felt.

Experimentally, he shifted his own body’s angle, making his cock twitch inside of her. She sucked in a deep breath of surprise and Dean leaned back so he could see her face.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, frowning worriedly.

“Yes, of course, you moron,” she scolded. “I’d’ve told you if I wasn’t. Get goin’ then.”

Dean chuckled and began slowly thrusting. She moaned in his ear, breathing increasing the faster he moved. He continued to pick up the pace, but did not become too fast. As much as it would be fun to pound her into the mattress and making them both orgasm quickly, Dean wanted to draw this out for as long as he could.

Even with Donna’s mention of doing this again sometime, Dean didn’t know if they would ever get the chance to. Paparazzi were relentless and he could only imagine what would happen if news ever got out that he and Donna were fuckbuddies. Her whole image and success was based upon her innocence and angelic nature, completely unmarred by scandals or controversy. Dean, on the other hand, had begun his rise with a bang when it came out that Americana Voices had been rigged in his opponent’s favor the whole time. He couldn’t take her down with him, and if this got out, he knew that he would take her out.

“Dean, hurry it up a little,” Donna whispered, still clinging to him.

His thrusting grew more hurried at her request and soon they were panting heavily both starting to get to the point when orgasm was again a possibility. Her moans were pushing him closer and he grunted only slightly with the effort it was taking to keep up the pace.

Dean came with a loud groan, slowing down as he finally released. Donna moaned as well and it only a few moments later that she came as well, becoming jerky and continuing to buck up as he and she both worked through the ends of their orgasms.

“Want to keep going or no,” Dean whispered, not wanting to move again.

Donna captured his lips in a slow and passionate kiss before she glanced over at the clock. It was already almost one in the morning and she bit her lip, seeming to be caught in a predicament.

“As much as I want to, I have to get up fairly early for a shoot tomorrow,” she explained, wincing slightly at her own words. “I’m really sorry, Dean-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Dean assured her. “We’re both really busy people. No need to apologize.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling widely. “Now how about we both get ourselves all freshened up before we pass out. I’m plum tired out.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean said with a smirk, pulling out slowly and climbing out of the bed.

He headed to the bathroom, pulling the condom carefully off, tying it, and tossing it to it’s rightful place in the trash. While he was doing that, Donna slipped past him and into the shower, working the many complicated knobs with accuracy to get a steamy shower going. Dean left the bathroom after that, leaving her be and busied himself with making the bed (Which was not too messy) and waited for her finally be done.

* * *

She finished almost twenty minutes later, emerging wrapped up in a fluffy white towel and with a towel turban on her head. Dean rose and hurried past her inside, hearing her giggle at his haste to get in. Stepping carefully across the slick tile, he entered the shower. Ever so slowly, he moved to stand in the center of the square before turning his attention to how he was going to be able to turn on the water.

Dean stared at the knobs for a good minute before turning one of three experimentally. It was red and almost immediately, hot water poured from the shower head. Dean hurried turned the blue one and the hot water began to even out in temperature until it was a beautiful warm. Dean stepped under, sighing in relief. Then he realized he had no soap.

* * *

Dean returned to the room once he washed up (Having found the soap in a dispenser to the back of the shower), starting to yawn from exhaustion. Donna was already curled up under the blankets, hugging a pillow. He slipped back into the bed and scooted close, wrapping an arm around her, surprised to find that she was completely naked under the sheets as well. She sighed, leaning into his chest. It was pitch silent, then Donna drew a breath to speak.

“You know, the condom is the glass slipper of our generation. You slip it on when you meet a stranger. You dance all night, then you throw it away,” Donna whispered, eliciting a smile from him.

“You really know your movies, don’t you?” Dean replied, chuckling. “I’m a little surprised.”

“What, that I’ve watched Fight Club?” she asked, giving him a mock stern look. “Marla Singer was my idol growing up.”

“That’s what I meant by surprising,” Dean clarified. “I didn’t think you were a Marla kind of girl. You seem so-”

“So innocent, I know,” Donna finished with a shrug. “I know, that’s all I ever hear from my manager. ‘You have to be innocent, not fierce and sexually proud.’”

“Well, he obviously has never spent a night with you,” Dean chuckled. “You certainly did Marla proud.”

“Liar,” Donna accused, starting to giggle.

“I’m telling the truth,” Dean said, pulling her closer. “I couldn’t lie to you.”

Donna remained silent after that, her giggles trailing off as she slowly drifted off into slumber. Dean was close behind her, falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years.

* * *

Dean was abruptly woken by his ringtone that was a loud scream. He rolled over quickly, answering the phone in an attempt to keep Donna asleep, but even as he hit the green answer button, he felt her stirring.

“Hello?” Dean asked curiously, hiding a yawn. “Dean Winchester speaking.”

“Dean, where are you?” Sam asked, his voice broken and clearly hurting.

Dean sat straight up in bed, one hand sliding behind him to prop his torso up as a frown came over his face. Donna also sat up, tugging the sheets up to keep some modesty as she watched Dean worriedly.

“I’m at Donna’s loft, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, meeting Donna’s gaze.

“It’s Jess, she-” Sam’s voice cracked, something that hadn’t happened in years. “She-”

The conversation died as Sam’s sobs began to fill the phone. 

“Sam, what happened?” Dean asked. “What happened to Jess?”

“She’s dead,” Sam blurted out, the sobs returning at a harder force. “She’s dead, Dean!”

“What?” Dean asked in shock, giving Donna a stunned look.

Donna bit her lip and got out of the bed as they kept talking. Dean didn’t pay any attention to what she was doing as he talked with Sam.

“How did it happen?” Dean asked, shifting again to a more comfortable position.

“They think she overdosed,” Sam explained, little sobs coming in between his words. “Dean, why was she even doing drugs-”

Sam’s voice rose to a fever pitch at his last words and then he broke down into more crying. Dean swallowed heavily and tried to say something that was at least tactful.

“Do they know when it happened?” Dean asked.

Sam’s breath hitched over the phone and Dean heard his brother sniff back tears.

“Yeah, they said it happened at the party,” Sam said, his voice suddenly becoming calm. “Probably around the time when I was giving my speech.”

“Sammy,” Dean said, trying to sound comforting and resting his face in his free hand. “Sammy, I am so, so sorry-”

“Why the hell are you sorry?” Sam snapped, his voice becoming harsh. “I asked you to help me find her when you were there, you told me you didn’t know where she went!”

“I didn’t know where she was,” Dean argued back, finally looking up from the sheets to watch Donna. “Sam, I really didn’t.”

She was fully dressed now in a long sleeved coordinated shirt and pants pajama set. She had been gathering the scattered clothes from around the room, but stopped when she saw that Dean was watching her.  

“Glad you had time to get a dick in while my girlfriend was dying,” Sam snapped, hanging up the phone abruptly.

Dean pulled the phone away, stunned at his brother’s reaction. Donna’s worried look grew more so as she watched him put the phone back on the side table.

“What happened?” she asked carefully, helping him pick up his clothes.

“Jess’s dead,” Dean stated dully. “She died last night during the party. They didn’t find her until this morning.”

“Oh my goodness,” Donna gasped, going paler than usual. “Do they know what happened?”

“Sam said she overdosed on something,” Dean explained, sighing as he pulled on his boxers and undershirt. “That’s why she was missing at the end there. She must have been getting her fix in the bathroom.”

“She did seem jittery when she greeted me at the door,” Donna recalled, biting her lip. “Dean, do you need to get out of here?”

“I don’t think Sam wants to see me right now,” Dean explained, stretching carefully. “Would it be alright if I stayed here for a little bit?”

“Of course,” Donna said, heading for the door. “Do you like waffles or pancakes?”

Dean blinked in surprise. “You cook?”

“Of course I can cook,” Donna scolded him. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Waffles are fine,” Dean replied, chuckling. “Jesus, you really can do anything.”

“Darn tootin’,” Donna shot back, smiling widely. “I’ll see what I can do. Then, after breakfast, we both should probably wash up.”

She shot Dean a saucy wink and headed for the kitchen leaving Dean with a slightly gape-jawed expression.


	2. The Daily Recorder

**Relationships**

By Chuck Shurley

Today, Dean Winchester was spotted coming out of the building of famous supermodel Donna Hascum after the premier party for his brother, Sam Winchester’s movie  _Freedom_. The evening was marred by the shocking news that his brother’s longtime girlfriend was found dead from a presumed suicide after the party. No word if Dean did indeed spend the night with the model, but he and Miss Hascum have been sighted out and about town, going to brunch and shopping together on Rodeo Drive in the hours that followed. This does indeed seem like the beginnings of a relationship, though neither side’s PR agents have released any comments about the situation. This reporter will be watching the news for any new updates.

* * *

**Up-and-Comers**

By Jo Harvelle

According to rumors, there is a new up and comer on the scene in the music industry that was just booked to Heavenly Records. The new solo act, going by the name Arcadia, was added to the roster of legendary performers only this weekend joining the crown jewels of the top label in Hollywood. The singer/songwriter, also known as Allison Martin, has a substantial following on YouTube for her covers of famous 70′s and 80′s ballads, though no original work has been featured.

However, on the new page, an exclusive YouTube video was linked, leading to a debut single from the artist called ‘Reign’, which was written and sung by the artist. The video has already gotten four million views after being posted yesterday morning and has continued to receive new rave reviews. The New York Times music columnist Charlie Bradbury had this to say:

_“’Reign’ speaks of an eternal struggle and woman ready for war in a world that tells her she isn’t. The message echoes true in all of us, seeking to topple a leader who’s time is done. Images within the video of the narrator smashing statues of famous American leaders were especially powerful, especially when she passed over the bust of Hilary Rodham Clinton to destroy our newest president’s figure before burning a copy of the Texas House Bill 3994 (“HB 3994”), famously opposed because of it’s restrictions on women’s abilities to have abortions because it treated all women as minors until proved otherwise. Fierce and powerful, whoever said that women can never make it to the top in rock alone is dead wrong. The haunting melody only adds to the compelling tune and it’s topical tone, making this truly a song one can listen to over and over again. Move aside, Mr. Winchester. Arcadia is on the war path and ready for a fight.”_

 Look out Dean, prince of Rock. She’s coming for your crown.


End file.
